


EAS: Hotel Nightmare

by ShanaRHager



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: EAS - Freeform, Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: The events of LM 3, retold as a series of Emergency Alert System broadcasts.  Rated T for implied violence and upsetting imagery.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Date: October 30, 2019**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued A**

**LOCAL AREA EMERGENCY**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of the Phantasia Hills Police Department._ **

**_A hostage situation is currently taking place at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. This hotel celebrated its grand opening earlier this afternoon by inviting 6 VIP guests to stay for several nights free of charge. At 11:15p.m., it has been reported that these guests are not being allowed to leave the property for any reason. The assailant or assailants’ identities are unknown at this time, but there are rumors that the hotel staff is in on the plot. All residents of Phantasia Hills are advised to stay away from the Last Resort. If you are within a 50-mile radius of the Last Resort, remain inside with your doors and windows locked. Stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on this developing situation._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

**_We interrupt your regular programming. This is a national emergency. Important instructions will follow._ **

[EAS tones, sirens]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION**

**_This is an Emergency Action Notification. All broadcast stations and cable systems shall transmit this Emergency Action Notification Message. This station has interrupted its regular programming at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government to participate in the Emergency Alert System._ **

**_During this emergency, most stations will remain on the air, providing news and information to the public in assigned areas. This is KLGI. We will continue to serve the Toad Town area. If you are not in this local area, you should tune to stations providing news and information to your local area. You are listening to the Emergency Alert System serving the Toad Town area._ **

**_Do not use your telephone. The telephone lines should be kept open for emergency use. The Emergency Alert System has been activated to keep you informed._ **

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government. This is not a test. Repeating, this is not a test._ **

**_A hostage situation is currently taking place at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. Yesterday, six citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were invited to a stay for free at this hotel in honor of its grand opening. Just moments ago, the Last Resort has been revealed to be an elaborate trap, and it can now be confirmed that King Boo has once again escaped from his confines with the help of the hotel proprietor, one Hellen Gravely._ **

**_As of 12:32a.m., the following six people are confirmed to have been taken hostage by King Boo: Mario “Jumpman” Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Chadwick Montgomery, Bradley Davenport, Thaddeus Hightower and Professor Elvin Gadd. The remaining invited guest, Luigi Mario, managed to escape, and it can be assumed that he will attempt to rescue the hostages._ **

**_King Boo’s demands are currently unknown, but it is possible that he wants revenge on Luigi for defeating and trapping him twice over. While no action is required to be taken at this time, all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom should remain vigilant and stay calm. Do not panic; panicking will only make the situation worse. Continue to monitor your local media outlets for further updates on this dangerous situation. Stand by for this message._ **

**_This is an Emergency Action Notification. All broadcast stations and cable systems shall transmit this Emergency Action Notification Message…._ **

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_This is an update to the ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. After escaping from King Boo, Luigi managed to arm himself, and he now intends to fight his way up the hotel to attempt to rescue his brother and his friends. There is nothing that can be said or done to dissuade him. Therefore, do not attempt to convince him to evacuate the Last Resort, as you may cause him to become agitated. Do not attempt to hinder his progress. If you do so, you may be putting your life, along with his life and the lives of the hostages, at risk._ **

**_Shortly after arming himself, Luigi managed to rescue Professor Elvin Gadd. The Professor has suffered no major injuries, aside from several bruises. Currently, Luigi and the Professor are rendezvousing at a command center they set up in the hotel’s basement, as the former has agreed to help his mentee save his friends and stop King Boo._ **

**_To repeat, Luigi has armed himself and rescued Professor Gadd, and he will not leave the Last Resort until King Boo has been defeated and the rest of his friends are safe. Continue to monitor your local media outlets for further updates._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom Metropolitan Area**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_This is an update to the ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. Another hostage, Thaddeus Hightower, has been rescued. Luigi discovered him on the hotel’s fourth floor, freeing him after a protracted battle with the area’s boss. Thaddeus has agreed to wait out the danger in the Professor’s command center on the basement floor, and Luigi is currently recovering from the battle at his mentor’s insistence._ **

**_To repeat, Thaddeus Hightower has been rescued, and he is sheltering in Professor Gadd’s command center. Luigi will continue his endeavors to rescue the remaining hostages after a short break. Stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_This is an update to the ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. A third hostage, Chadwick Montgomery, has been rescued from the property. Luigi discovered him on the hotel’s 9 th floor, managing to free him after an intense battle with the area’s boss. Chadwick will now join Thaddeus in sheltering in Professor Gadd’s command center. Luigi has also returned to the command center, where Professor Gadd is tending to his wounds._ **

**_In addition, two individuals have been helping Luigi during this rescue mission. The first is a white, ghostly dog, simply known as Polterpup, who Luigi adopted six years ago. The second is a mass of psycho-reactive slime composed of ectoplasm and coffee and shaped in Luigi’s likeness, known as Gooigi. These two are actively assisting Luigi in navigating through the Last Resort, and they should not be considered a threat._ **

[pause]

**_Please, stand by for a message from Professor Elvin Gadd._ **

[low beep]

**_Good evening, citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and Phantasia Hills. The grand opening of a posh hotel has now become a life-or-death situation. Seven people, including myself, were lured to the Last Resort under false pretenses, only to be ambushed and trapped by an old enemy seeking vengeance. Luckily, there is a light in the darkness, in the form of my mentee, Luigi. Not only did he escape from King Boo, but also he came across my car in the basement garage, where he acquired my latest invention, the Poltergust G-00. Against my advice, he is refusing to evacuate to a safe place until his remaining friends are rescued. I am pleased to report that he has made it halfway up the hotel, and that I, along with two of the Princess’s Toad retainers, are safely ensconced in my laboratory on the basement floor. At this time, I fear that this situation may escalate. Therefore, if you are in Phantasia Hills and you wish to evacuate, then you should do so now. Otherwise, you should remain in your homes with your doors and windows locked, and you should remain tuned into your local television, radio and other media outlets for updates as they become available._ **

**_King Boo has escaped, and he has become more dangerous than ever, but we have survived him twice before, and we will survive again. Luigi is one stout-hearted youngster, and I know he’ll pull through. Thank you for listening, and may God bless this wonderful kingdom._ **

[pause]

**_That was a message from Professor Elvin Gadd. We now return you to the Emergency Alert System._ **

[low beep]

**_As of several moments ago, three of the six hostages have been rescued, and Professor Gadd is tending to Luigi’s wounds. Continue to monitor your local media outlets for more updates on this situation._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_This is an update to the ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. A fourth hostage, Bradley Davenport, has been rescued from the property. Luigi discovered him inside a seafood restaurant on the hotel’s 12 th floor, managing to free him after a harsh and intense battle with the area’s boss. However, Luigi suffered many extensive wounds during this battle, and he has been ordered to return to the Professor’s lab immediately._ **

**_All three Toad retainers have been safely recovered from the Last Resort, and they are waiting out the danger in the Professor’s lab. However, as a precaution, all residents within a 100-mile radius of the hotel are strongly advised to evacuate. Grab all of the people in your home, and take only essential and personal items, such as food, water, medical supplies, medicine, a flashlight, a first-aid kit, a battery-powered or hand-cranked radio with extra batteries, cell phones and extra cell-phone chargers, for your journey. Make sure you have enough essential supplies to last at least 30 days. Try to take one car per family, and evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion. Before leaving, turn off all lights, turn off all heating and air-conditioning systems, close and lock all doors and windows, close all fireplace dampers and turn off all gas. Tie a white towel around your mailbox to let officials know that you have safely evacuated. If you choose not to evacuate, remain indoors, and be advised that a mandatory evacuation could be necessitated at any time. Continue to monitor your local media outlets for further updates._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_This is an update to the ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. All of the Boos lurking around the property have been captured, and they are currently being contained in the Professor’s lab. To repeat, the Boos roaming the Last Resort have been captured and are currently held in containment inside the Professor’s lab. However, all residents of Phantasia Hills should stay vigilant, and while evacuation from the area is not yet mandatory, it is strongly advised._ **

**_Also, new information regarding the masterminds behind this trap is now available. Hellen Gravely, the Last Resort’s proprietor, is the president of a King Boo fan club, and she has decided to show her affection for King Boo by freeing him from his confines and helping him take Luigi’s friends hostage. She stands 5’7”, weighs 135 pounds and has blue hair and yellow eyes. She was last seen wearing a white, floor-length gown with a blue fur stole, and she is considered extremely dangerous. Do not approach her or her staff under any circumstances. If a member of her staff enters your home, take necessary action to defend your life and property._ **

[pause]

**_We are now receiving a message from somewhere inside the Last Resort. Please, stand by. Please, stand by. Please, stand by._ **

[low beep]

**_H—hello, everybody. It’s-a me, Luigi. I—I’m speaking to you all over the Emergency Alert System for two reasons. First, so that you can h—hear m—my voice and know that I’m still alive. Second, so that I can tell you what’s—what’s happened to me and my friends over the past several hours._ **

[deep breath]

**_What started out as a dream vacation is now a horrific nightmare. My friends and I were invited to this hotel, and—and right off the bat, I suspected something off. The staff was wearing masks, and Hellen—she—she was really creepy, getting into everyone’s personal space. I should’ve said something, but—I just didn’t want to ruin it for everyone. I thought that maybe it was just me, and that everything would be okay. But it turns out that my gut was right—_ **

[brief hysterical laugh]

**_She—H—Hellen—freed King Boo, and they—they captured my friends, and they—he—almost captured me, too! We were all caught unawares, and I think those two_ ** **did something _to Mario, Peach and the Toads before shoving them in paintings—I don’t know. I—I will never forget those horrible glowing eyes for as long as I live. He was cackling in my ear, and his tongue was all over me. And he was so close—so close to trapping all of us—_**

[several deep breaths]

**_By the grace of God, I managed to escape down a laundry chute. I wound up in the basement, and Polterpup led me to the Professor’s car, where the Poltergust G-00 was hidden. After I rescued him, I convinced him to help, and he gave me another companion, Gooigi. Gooigi, Polterpup and I have been fighting our way up the Last Resort, fighting ghosts and rescuing people along the way. So far, I’ve managed to save the three Toad retainers, and the Professor’s lab is the safest place for them at the moment. The ghosts managed to hurt me, but I hurt them right back. Professor Gadd keeps pestering me to periodically return to his lab and get my injuries look at, to take a break, but—I just wish he’d understand. My friends need me! M—Mario—he’s depending on me! I need to—I need to save them! King Boo—he’s gone insane, and I need to stop him! I need to—_ **

[choked sob, deep breaths]

**_Okay. Okay. I can do this. I_ ** **will _do this. For them. Do it for them. Do it for them. Do it for them—_**

[deep breath, voice steadying]

**_I’m now on the 15 th floor of the Last Resort—Hellen Gravely’s penthouse suit. She threw every ghost she had at me, but I managed to subdue them all, and now—now, I’m about to confront her inside her office. At this point, this whole thing will end in one of two ways. One, I thrash Hellen and King Boo to kingdom come, rescue Mario and Peach and leave this godforsaken place with a story to tell. Two, I meet a violent and possibly grizzly demise at those villains’ hands._ **

**_This is it. This is the moment of truth. I’m marching into that office and saving my brother and sister, and the only way for Hellen to stop me is to kill me. But either way—whichever way—no harm, no foul. Because either way—it’s gonna be one Inferno of a ride. I’m ready._ **

**_Before that, however, I’d like to share a Bible verse with you all. One of my personal favorites, to be exact. Psalm 91:4-5—“He will cover you with his pinions, and under his wings you will find refuge; his faithfulness is a shield and buckler. You will not fear the terror of the night, nor the arrow that flies by day.”_ **

**_I have to go now. Mario’s waiting for me. I’m coming, Big Bro. I’m coming._ **

[low beep]

**_That was a message from somewhere inside the Last Resort. Continue to monitor your local media outlets for further updates on this situation._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom Metropolitan Area**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_This is an update to the ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. Mario “Jumpman” Mario has been rescued from the property. He was being kept inside Hellen Gravely’s office, but Luigi freed him after facing off against the hotel owner. It is being reported that Mario is refusing to join the three Toad retainers inside the Professor’s lab, instead opting to help Luigi rescue the remaining hostage, Princess Peach. To repeat, Mario “Jumpman” Mario has been rescued, and he has chosen to join Luigi in rescuing the Princess, rather than wait out the danger in the Professor’s lab. Everyone receiving this message should remain vigilant and continue to monitor their local media outlets for further updates._ **

[pause]

**_We are now receiving a message from inside the Last Resort. Please, stand by. Please, stand by. Please, stand by._ **

[low beep]

**_Good evening, residents of Phantasia Hills and citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom! It’s-a me, Mario! I’ve chosen to address you over the Emergency Alert System to reassure you that I’m alive and well. Save for some bruises and minor cuts, I have emerged relatively unscathed, and I have Luigi to thank for that. Way to go, Bro! Anyway, King Boo and his girlfriend invited us to stay at this hotel yesterday, but it turns out that they lured us all into a trap! The two of them captured not only me, but also three Toad retainers, the Professor and worst of all, the Princess! But once again, my bro has proven that he’s stronger than King Boo, swallowing his fears and rescuing us one by one. The ghosts beat him up pretty badly, but he’s soldiering on. Oh, yeah! The Professor has set up a command center of sorts in the basement, and Luigi wants me to go there, but I’m afraid that’s not an option. Peach is in danger, and it’s my sworn duty to protect her and her constituents, King Boo be d—ned. He will not make me feel helpless anymore. And with my bro by my side, I will get the Princess back, whatever it takes._ **

**_If anyone listening in Phantasia Hills has not yet evacuated, then I strongly suggest that you do so now. This situation could change at any moment, and the last thing I want is innocent people hurt due to King Boo’s grudge match. Take enough supplies to last at least 30 days, and evacuate quickly and calmly. Listen carefully to the instructions provided by the Emergency Alert System, and do not panic. Panicking will only make things worse, and it will definitely not help my bro. I know that you may probably want to help us take down King Boo once and for all, but do not attempt to assist us unless you have the proper experience. Otherwise, you could be endangering yourself. At this point, the only thing you can do to help us is pray._ **

**_I’ll wrap things up with one of my favorite Bible verses. James 1:12—“Blessed is the one who perseveres under trial because, having stood the test, that person will receive the crown of life that the Lord has promised to those who love him.” Okeydokey—thanks for listening, good luck to all of us, and God bless the Mushroom Kingdom. Let’s-a go!_ **

[low beep]

**_That was a message from inside the Last Resort. We will continue to update you on this situation as more information becomes available._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

**_We interrupt your regular programming. This is a national emergency. Important instructions will follow._ **

[EAS tones, sirens]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government. This is not a test. Repeating, this is not a test._ **

**_The ongoing hostage situation at the Last Resort in Phantasia Hills has worsened. King Boo used Princess Peach to lure Mario and Luigi onto the building’s roof, hijacked the command center on the basement floor and attempted to trap everyone in an ensemble portrait. While Luigi was spared at the last minute due to Polterpup’s intervention, his six friends have been recaptured by King Boo. Currently, Luigi is facing off against King Boo on the rooftop of the Last Resort in a valiant effort to save everyone and stop his nemesis once and for all._ **

**_However, due to the worsening situation, a mandatory evacuation has been ordered for all residents of Phantasia Hills. Grab all of the people in your home, and take only personal and essential supplies for your journey. These supplies include, but are not limited to, nonperishable food, water, clothing, medical supplies, a flashlight, a first-aid kit, a battery-powered or hand-cranked radio with extra batteries, cell phones and extra cell phone chargers. Make sure you have enough essential supplies to last at least 30 days. Before leaving, turn off all lights, close and lock all windows and doors, close all fireplace dampers, turn off all heating and air-conditioning systems and turn off all gas. Tie a white towel around your mailbox to let officials know that you have evacuated safely. Try to take only one car per family, and evacuate using only designated roadways. If you need assistance, dial 9-1-1, and you will be taken to the nearest pick-up point. Do not attempt to pick up relatives from hospitals, schools or nursing homes. These facilities already have evacuation procedures in place. If you chose not to evacuate, then you could be putting your life in extreme danger. Do not panic, as panicking will only make the situation worse. One of the Princess’s designated representatives will speak on all stations shortly. Stand by for this message._ **

**_This is an Emergency Action Notification. All broadcast stations and cable systems shall transmit this Emergency Action Notification Message. This station has interrupted its regular programming at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government to participate in the Emergency Alert System._ **

**_During this emergency, most stations will remain on the air, providing news and information to the public in assigned areas. This is KPXI. We will continue to serve the Phantasia Hills area. If you are not in this local area, you should tune to stations providing news and information to your local area. You are listening to the Emergency Alert System serving the Phantasia Hills area._ **

**_Do not use your telephone. The telephone lines should be kept open for emergency use. The Emergency Alert System has been activated to keep you informed._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

**_We interrupt your regular programming. This is a global emergency. Important instructions will follow._ **

[EAS tones, sirens]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government. This is not a test. Repeating, this is not a test. Please pay attention to this message, as it pertains to an ongoing global crisis._ **

**_Luigi is currently engaged in a fierce battle against King Boo on the rooftop of the Last Resort Hotel in Phantasia Hills. With aid from Gooigi and Polterpup, he has managed to gain the upper hand in this battle. Unfortunately, King Boo has become enraged by this, using his magic to enlarge the portrait frame containing the six hostages. This portrait frame is descending toward the Last Resort at a steadily increasing rate. To make things worse, King Boo has threatened to trap the entire planet inside the portrait frame if his demands are not met. This is an attack warning. Repeat, this is an attack warning. Attack warning means that an attack against the Mushroom Kingdom has been detected, and that protective measures should be taken._ **

**_All residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are ordered to seek an underground shelter now, such as a basement or a storm cellar. Close and lock all doors and windows, turn off all lights, turn off all heating and air-conditioning systems, close all fireplace dampers, turn off all gas and seal off all cracks with tape or damp towels. Take at least 14 days’ worth of essential supplies, such as nonperishable food, water, clothing, medical supplies, a flashlight, a first-aid kit and a battery-powered or hand-cranked radio with extra batteries, for your stay in your shelter. If you are traveling and within five minutes of your destination, complete your journey as soon as possible. Otherwise, pull over safely and seek shelter. Do not exit your shelter until it has been declared safe to do so by the proper authorities. Do not panic. Panicking will only make the situation worse. Stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on this potentially catastrophic situation. Stand by for this message._ **

[pause, sirens quiet]

**_Please, stand by for a message from a representative of the Princess._ **

[low beep]

**_Good people of the Mushroom Kingdom—Planet Earth’s darkest hour is now upon us. In a last-ditch attempt to advance his cruel agenda, King Boo is attempting to make every living creature into his work of art. However, this good planet will not go quietly, and as I say these words, Luigi is giving it everything he has to defeat King Boo and save life as we know it. We denounce King Boo and Hellen Gravely as contemptible and spiteful cowards, and we denounce their actions as callous and petty. No matter how hard they try, they shall not break us. However, if you want a chance at surviving this crisis, you must make your way to the nearest underground shelter, and make sure you have enough essential supplies to last at least two weeks. Tune into your radios for the latest updates, and remain calm. If you panic, then you risk exacerbating the situation._ **

**_There is a good chance that we will suffer property damage, and maybe injuries and deaths, but we will push back against the King of all Boos, and we will show him and his allies that we are stronger than they will ever be. Together, we will resist his tyranny, and we will retain our faith in Luigi and his superb ghost-wrangling skills. As the man in green continues to hold his ground against the embodiment of his worst nightmares, the only thing we can do to aid him is pray. We will stand with him, and we will rise from the ashes of this horrific event as one prosperous kingdom under God. Rest assured, we will all survive to fight another day. Thank you, God bless you, and as always, God bless the Mushroom Kingdom._ **

[pause]

**_That was a message from a representative of the Princess. We now return you to the Emergency Alert System._ **

[low beep]

**_This is an Emergency Action Notification. All broadcast stations and cable systems shall transmit this Emergency Action Notification Message…._ **


	2. Ending A

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

**_We interrupt your regular programming. This is a global emergency. Important instructions will follow._ **

[EAS tones, sirens]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government. This is not a test. Repeating, this is not a test. Please, pay attention to this message, as it pertains to an ongoing global crisis and may be difficult to comprehend._ **

**_Luigi’s valiant attempt to defeat King Boo and rescue everyone has failed, and he was brutally slain following an intense, protracted battle atop the roof of the Last Resort. Following Luigi’s demise, the giant portrait frame’s rate of descent dramatically increased. It has now consumed most of the building, and the rest of the planet is expected to be sealed inside within the next hour. There is nothing that humanity can do to stop this. Therefore, everyone listening to this broadcast should take the following actions:_ **

**_Gather with friends, loved ones and pets, and await the inevitable. Engage in any activity that relaxes or comforts you. If you belong to a particular religious sect, pray to your higher being or beings and ask for forgiveness. Do not tell young children about the descending portrait frame. There is no place to evacuate or take shelter from this cataclysmic event. There is no reason to stay calm. Go into panic mode, if you so desire._ **

**_A Bible verse has been selected to be read on the air. Revelation 21:4—“And God will wipe away every tear from their eyes; there shall be no more death, nor sorrow, nor crying. There shall be no more pain, for the former things have passed away.”_ **

**_Your government thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency, but Planet Earth is now doomed. This station will permanently sign off following one last playing of our national anthem. Please, stand by as we conclude the final activation of the Emergency Alert System. May God help us all._ **

[EAS tones]

**…**

[The MK’s national anthem is the original _Super Mario Bros_ end theme. Close to one hour after the station signs off for the last time, the enlarged portrait frame completes its descent, sealing every living and breathing organism in a canvas prison for all eternity. King Boo has finally taken his long-denied revenge.]

**Good Night!**


	3. Ending B

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION TERMINATION**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_All clear. Luigi has soundly defeated King Boo and rescued the six hostages following a harrowing showdown atop the roof of the Last Resort. The threat to the entire planet has been neutralized, and the hostages suffered no major injuries aside from bruises and cuts. However, the enlarged portrait frame’s descent has caused mild property damage, and the Last Resort Hotel has completely collapsed. In addition, Luigi was fatally wounded during the battle and died in the arms of his six friends. To repeat, all clear. The threat to the planet has been neutralized, and Luigi defeated King Boo and saved everyone at the cost of his own life._ **

**_It is now safe for all residents of the Mushroom Kingdom to exit their shelters, although they should be careful going outside, as some debris could be present. Since the Last Resort Hotel collapsed entirely, those who evacuated Phantasia Hills are strongly advised not to return home at this time. Continue to monitor your local media outlets for further updates regarding when you can return home. Emergency broadcasts will now be handed over to local officials. One of the Princess’s designated representatives will address the nation regarding Luigi’s passing within the next few hours._ **

**_This concludes all operations under the Emergency Alert System. Regular programming will resume following a moment of silence for a brother and protector who died at his post. Your government thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: January 21, 2020**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_An administrative message, transmitted at the request of Gadd Science Inc. and the Phantasia Hills Police Department._ **

**_All clear. The debris from the collapsed Last Resort Hotel has been removed, and it is now safe for all residents of Phantasia Hills to return home. In addition, it has been confirmed that the ghosts manning the hotel, with the exception of Hellen Gravely, were brainwashed by a gem on King Boo’s crown. The gem disappeared following King Boo’s defeat, freeing the ghosts from his power. Therefore, these ghosts are no longer considered a threat, and they are ready to assist those whose homes were destroyed. Also, a new hotel is currently being built where the Last Resort once stood, and it will be dedicated to Luigi’s memory upon its completion sometime this summer._ **

**_To repeat, all clear. Workers have removed all of the debris from the area, and all residents of Phantasia Hills may now return home. In addition, the ghosts acted under the influence of a gem on King Boo’s crown, which disappeared following his defeat, and are no longer considered a threat. All stations may now resume normal programming. Gadd Science Inc. thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency._ **

[EAS tones]

**The End**


	4. Ending C

**Date: October 31, 2019**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION TERMINATION**

**_The following message is being transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_All clear. Luigi has soundly defeated King Boo for the third and hopefully final time after an intense, protracted battle atop the roof of the Last Resort Hotel. All six hostages have been rescued, and they suffered no major injuries aside from bruises and cuts. The threat to the entire planet has been neutralized. However, the portrait frame’s descent has caused mild property damage, and the hotel has completely collapsed. In addition, Luigi sustained serious and possibly life-threatening injuries, and he is currently being transported to the nearest hospital. Fortunately, he is expected to make a full recovery within the next few months._ **

**_To repeat, all clear. King Boo has been defeated, the hostages have been rescued, and the threat to the planet has been neutralized. However, Luigi has been grievously injured and is currently en route to the nearest hospital._ **

**_It is now safe for all residents of the Mushroom Kingdom to exit their shelters, but they should be careful when going outside, as debris could be present. Due to the Last Resort’s collapse, those who evacuated Phantasia Hills are strongly advised not to return home at this time. Stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on Luigi’s condition and when residents of Phantasia Hills can return home. Emergency broadcasts will now be handed over to local officials._ **

**_This concludes all operations under the Emergency Alert System. Regular programming may now resume. Your government thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency._ **

[EAS tones]

**[time skip]**

**Date: January 21, 2020**

**Location: Phantasia Hills**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_An administrative message, transmitted at the request of Gadd Science, Inc. and the Phantasia Hills Police Department._ **

**_All clear. The debris from the Last Resort Hotel has been completely removed from the area, and all residents of Phantasia Hills may now return home. In addition, it has been confirmed that the ghosts manning the hotel, with the exception of Hellen Gravely, were brainwashed by a gem on King Boo’s crown. The gem disappeared following King Boo’s defeat, freeing the ghosts from his power. Therefore, these ghosts are no longer considered a threat, and they are ready to assist those whose homes were destroyed. Also, a new hotel is currently under construction where the Last Resort once stood, and it is scheduled to be completed sometime this summer._ **

**_To repeat, all clear. Workers have removed all of the debris from the area, and it is safe for residents to return home. In addition, the ghosts acted under the influence of a gem on King Boo’s crown, which disappeared following his defeat, and are no longer considered a threat. All stations may now resume normal programming. Gadd Science, Inc. thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency._ **

[EAS tones]

**The End**


End file.
